The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to firearms and, more particularly, to novel systems and methods for converting a firearm to a pneumatic training device.
The Background Art
Live ammunition for firearms is relatively expensive. Moreover, training with live ammunition carries with it certain inherent dangers. Accordingly, what is need are training solutions that do not involve live ammunition, but still provide a high degree of realism.